Elves
Elves are one of the three races that are allowed to live in Alda's territories. The race born between Shizarion, the god of wind and art, and Peria, the goddess of water and knowledge. They are known to have long, pointed ears and exceptional physical appearances. As their ancestral roots lie in Shizarion and Peria, they have great Agility and Intelligence, but they are often physically weaker than humans. There are many Elves who possess an affinity for the Wind and Water elements from birth, and few possess an affinity for the attributes that are poorly compatible with these attributes, the Earth and Fire attributes. They possess the Dark Vision skill from birth. Also, though this does not apply for all Elves, many acquire the Spiritual Magic skill, so they are sometimes called the friends of the spirits. Their lifespans are as long as five hundred years; they age at the same pace as humans until their teenage years, and after that, they grow into adults at a rate of one physical year of age every several human years. When they are treated as adults varies based on the nation and clan, but they are generally regarded as adults from around fifty to sixty years of age. In cases where they are raised in human cities, they are treated as adults from age fifteen despite looking very young. Sometimes Elf children are seen in towns giving orders to adults in a self-important manner, but they are simply Elves in their thirties giving orders to newcomers who are over a decade younger than them. Because they have long lifespans, their sense of time is looser than that of humans; they are often gentle in nature. There are also more than a few who use their long lifespans to earn Experience Points over a long period of time to reach B-class or A-class… if they survive that long. As adventurers, they are suited to being mages or using their speed to be lightly-equipped warriors or scouts. As civilians, many Elves are artists or scholars. In the past, there were large-scale villages of tens of thousands of Elves, though they were very different from human nations. Elf villages are mostly located in forests or on lakes, and there are even nomadic tribes that build fleets of ships and sail as they live their lives. The fact that they are vegetarians and do not eat meat is a mere rumor; they treat both meat and vegetables as blessings of nature and eat both equally. When living in human nations, they are almost never in positions where they need to succeed noble families and such. Even those with occupations often retire after working for a few decades. Because their lifespans are long, even if they are noblemen, the nations that they live in will either be destroyed before their own lives end, divide into multiple nations or be merged with other nations, so there is no stability. Also, the Elves have historically learned that if they maintain their social statuses for too long, dissatisfaction grows in those of races with shorter lifespans. Some Elves are disgusted by Dark Elves, treating them as corrupted Elves, but there is a myth telling of how after Shizarion was destroyed and Peria entered a slumber, Vida protected the ancestors of the Elves. Thus, there are also Elves with a deep belief in Vida, and those Elves are friendly towards Vida’s races, especially the Dark Elves, whom they welcome as brothers and sisters who have received the goddess’s blessings. There is no consistent philosophy of love among the Elf race; there is a wide variety of Elves, ranging from those who are sociable and court members of the opposite sex even after only meeting them once, to others who thoroughly get to know potential partners before making a decision. It is said that this is because Elves either inherit the nature of Shizarion, who had many romantic interests, or that of Peria, who was more discreet. Also, it seems that many Elves believe that finding each person’s different beauty and charm regardless of their appearance is a part of love… though this is likely not insignificantly due to the fact that all Elves have beautiful appearances. But Elves often become deeply attached to the partners that they have decided upon. A certain human mage left behind the words, “If an Elf truly falls in love with you, you will be dragged around for your whole life, so give up on them.” Also, Dwarves are the only race that Elves cannot directly create offspring with. Due to this, the racial relations between Elves and Dwarves once became complicated. Perhaps because of that incident, there are quite a number of Elves who enjoy playing with fire by having relations with Dwarves. Category:Species Category:Elves Category:Humanoid